


Листопад

by Thexalux



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Gen, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Наруто нужно укрыться от дождя.





	Листопад

**Author's Note:**

> 175 серия и перекроенная реальность канона.  
> Немного сюр, пространство-время нарушено.

На пороге стояла печальная девушка с глазами цвета опадающей листвы; она странным образом напоминала Наруто что-то среднее между сорванной водяной лилией и цаплей. Её тёмный плащ спускался до самых щиколоток, и она с бледным и грустным лицом походила на скорбящего ангела, облитого дождевыми каплями. Вот только ангелы не смотрят, как прожжённая осень, ангелы не плачут одними только опущенными уголками губ. А ещё ангелы не вплетают в волосы завядшие цветы.

— Кто ты? — спросила девушка, по-птичьи чуть склонив голову набок.

— Я... — начал Наруто, но не закончил: покачнулся, обессилено упираясь ладонями в полусогнутые колени, и тяжело задышал. — Я...

Девушка держалась за стену, словно бы тоже боялась не устоять на ногах. Она долго смотрела на Наруто, а потом плавным движением отделилась от опоры.

— Проходи, — сказала она, не сводя взгляда с гостя. — Я укрою тебя от дождя.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Наруто, с трудом проходя в небольшой охотничий домик. Как только он переступил порог, девушка закрыла дверь, отрезая от них шум разошедшегося дождя. Внутри было теплее, чем снаружи, но совсем не чувствовалось обжитой уютности или печной натопленности. Как будто девушка и сама была гостем, случайно заглянувшим в опустевшую сторожку.

— Ты устал, — сказала она, проходя вглубь комнат. — Мне нечего тебе предложить, кроме укрытия.

Наруто прошёл вслед за ней, обнаружив на крохотной кухоньке. На столе одиноко стояла пиала с остывшим нетронутым чаем.

— Ничего, — измождёно ответил Наруто, падая на приставленный к стене табурет. — Я только передохну...

— Хорошо, — кивнула девушка. А затем неуловимо достала из ящика ещё одну пиалу и налила чаю из неприметного чайника, спрятанного в тени.

— Вот, — она поставила пиалу перед Наруто, а сама вышла.

Чай оказался зелёным и крепким. И ужасно горьким.

***

Его разбудил далёкий голос.

— ...Нагато! — этот голос почти срывался в крик. В женский, отчаянный крик.

Наруто дёрнулся, табурет покачнулся, накренившись, пиала опрокинулась, заливая стол остывшей горечью. Наруто растерянно моргнул. В доме кто-то был, помимо него и приютившей его девушки. Она с кем-то разговаривала у порога. Голосов они больше не повышали, и Наруто не мог расслышать слов, только шуршание одежд, равномерное дрожание дождя по стеклу, слабое поскрипывание не закрытых до конца ставен и вой проржавевших петель. Наруто поднялся, быстро размял затёкшее от неудобной позы тело и вышел из кухни.

Из-за угла в узком коридоре угадывалось только плечо девушки, что-то обеспокоенно говорившей собеседнику. Наруто быстро проскользнул дальше, не желая привлекать внимания, и только потом понял, что совершенно не знает этого дома и лучше бы ему никуда, дальше кухни, не уходить.

— Просто, — голос девушки внезапно раздался совсем рядом, будто она подошла к углу, и он звучал очень устало, обессилено. — Просто тебя долго не было.

— Прости, — ответил ей мужчина, коротко, с неловким опозданием, извиняясь, очевидно, не только за её напрасные волнения. Наруто прикусил губу: ему было стыдно, точно он невольно стал свидетелем какой-то очень интимной сцены. Он попятился, шаря рукой по неровно обтёсанной деревянной стене и, когда наткнулся на ручку двери, быстро опустил её. Старые петли, к его удивлению, не издали ни звука.

Комната, в которой очутился Наруто, была тёмной настолько, что даже лёгкий отсвет из коридора не разбавлял густой темноты. Тесное пространство давило стенами и углами; было душно и тяжело дышалось. Наруто почувствовал внезапный испуг, неспящее чувство опасности. Он нервно сглотнул, нащупывая в воздухе опору. Дверь он не стал плотно закрывать, оставив крошечную щёлочку, как тонкую нить — связь с внешним миром.

Комната оказалась почти пуста. Только у самой дальней стены тьма клубилась ещё темнее, ещё ощутимее. Наруто хотел было немедленно уйти: вернуться на кухню незамеченным, поблагодарить девушку-птицу за то, что приютила, и отправиться восвояси. Но он остался. Притерпевшись к незрячей, слепой темноте, он стал различать смутные очертания и выступы, и ему показалось, что у дальней стены он увидел... спящего. Но он не слышал дыхания, не ощущал чужого присутствия, не мог различить колебаний недвижимого очертания человека на кровати.

Наруто передёрнул плечами и сделал несколько коротких шагов вперёд. Ему показалось, что взгляд зацепился за выделяющееся пятно ярких волос и бледность лица, когда дверь внезапно и резко распахнулась. Свет, хлынувший в комнату несдерживаемым потоком высветил фигуру лежащего. Сильную мужскую фигуру с рыжими волосами и восковым замершим лицом. Он был мёртв. Наруто вздрогнул и попятился.

В дверном проёме стоял худой человек с занавешивающей лицо чёлкой. Черты его бледного лица были искажены злобой; взгляд... Он смотрел на Наруто глазами, в которых дрожали концентрические круги. 

Наруто не мог пошевелиться, ему казалось, что этот разозлённый человек сейчас выдернет из него сердце, высосет душу своими неподвижными глазами-спиралями.

Злость полностью сковала незнакомое уставшее лицо.

— Нагато, — тонкая девичья рука опустилась ему на плечо, ненавязчиво заставляя потесниться. Девушка с одинокими птичьими глазами мягко отстранила своего спутника в сторону и прямо посмотрела на Наруто — прямо и равнодушно. Наруто сразу же вспомнил пустую осень, падающие листья...

— Тебе лучше уйти, — сказала девушка. Её голос, глубокий, как позднеоктябрьские заморозки, которые застужают почву до самых корней, сделался невыразительным. Она как будто бы находилась не здесь, а только наблюдала изнутри своего сознания за происходящим. — Дождь уже кончился.

Наруто кивнул, стиснул зубы и поспешил выйти из наполненной душным запахом смерти комнаты. Чувство, засевшее в его груди, не давало ему покоя: Наруто чувствовал стыд, прогорклый и жаркий, от того, что подглядел чужую тайну, настолько болезненную, настолько страшную... Он хотел извиниться, но любые слова казались ему неуместными.

К тому же то чувство, странное, неповоротливое, в груди не было только стыдом.

Оно было животным страхом.

Страхом увиденной беспощадной смерти. Сладкой, удушливой, жадной, проникшей во всё тело, податливой как тёплый воск и нездорово-жёлтой.

...Его не провожали. Девушка-птица даже не вышла на порог. Выскочив за дверь, Наруто только на миг вспомнил её печальные, беспрерывно рыдающие где-то глубоко в себе, глаза, а потом замер. 

Дождь напитал воздух ледяной октябрьской свежестью. С деревьев облетала листва.


End file.
